Drew Thomas
Drew Thomas was a magician act from Season 4 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Semifinals in the Judges' Choice. Background Drew Thomas designs, illustrates, engineers, and builds the impossible. He is both the producer and star of the Drew Thomas Magic brand, bringing his signature to illusions and creating a blueprint for entertainment that cannot be replicated. The power and originality of his productions have been honed through more than 6000 live performances—upwards of 500 performances a year as show creator and illusionist. Drew has forged strategic alliances with corporate names that include NASCAR, Harley-Davidson, Six Flags, SeaWorld, and Universal Studios Halloween Horror Nights for the “Carnival of Carnage.” He has several Broadway-caliber shows under his belt, including innovative performances of “The Nutcracker” in various cities. His longest running hit, “Now You See It” on the Royal Caribbean’s Freedom of the Seas consistently ranks as the cruise line’s highest ticketed show. Recently, Drew surpassed even his own accomplishments with a full evening of performances as the emcee, opening act, intermission act, and grand finale of the 2013 Event Solutions Spotlight Awards in Las Vegas. He was handpicked by the producer to be the “glue” of the show. http://www.drewthomasmagic.com/sites/default/files/drewthomas-consolidated.pdf Audition Drew Thomas' audition in Episode 402 consisted of creating the illusion of three curtains coming to life, himself disappearing into a seemingly empty box, and three assistants and Drew himself appearing out of the curtains. Cards buzzed the act. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all voted "Yes," sending Drew to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Drew Thomas' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 414 consisted of performing a trick, set to Ellie Goulding's "Lights". JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Drew's performance was strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Drew Thomas' Quarterfinals performance in Episode 416 consisted of creating the illusion of three women being locked into a crate, Drew himself being locked into a smaller crate; the smaller crate being elevated 8 feet up, the small crate exploding, the larger crate being opened and revealing the girls having been replaced with three men, and the welders being revealed to now be the women. Drew then re-appeared behind the judges. JayDK, Cards, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Drew received enough votes to be sent to the Semifinals, along with Thia Megia. Trivia *The song originally used in Drew Thomas' Quarterfinals performance was an instrumental version of Ozzy Osbourne's "Zombie Stomp". However, the inclusion of that song in the video caused the upload to be blocked twice immediately on YouTube. Therefore, the JayGT production team edited in a different track to the video. **The JayGT production team also edited in their own music choices to some performances in later seasons, for a variety of reasons. Examples include Draco Spiritus' Quarterfinals performance in JayGT: Tension, and Scandinavian Boards' Quarterfinals performance in Season 14. Category:Acts Category:Season 4 Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 4 Accepted Acts Category:Magicians Category:Season 4 Magicians Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 4 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 4 Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers